An ion trap can use a combination of electrical and magnetic fields to capture one or more ions in a potential well. Ions can be trapped for a number of purposes, which may include mass spectrometry, research, and/or controlling quantum states, for example.
Previous approaches to ion trapping may include an ion trap surrounded by a number of on-chip filter capacitors, among other on-chip components, which may occupy on-chip space and/or affect visualization or imaging of trapped ion(s).